Cassie Lang (Earth-11584)
History "Daddy, do we have to have these visits with the court lady? She keeps looking at us funny." Cassandra "Cassie" Lang is the daughter of Maggie Lang Summers and Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man. Born into a loving family unit, her time in this "idyllic" household would be short-lived due to the actions of her father, first turning whistleblower against his employer and then later stealing money from them in order to punish them for their financial crimes. This action landed Scott in jail when Cassie was nearly four years old. Despite this time away, Cassie still adored her father, even after her mother divorced him and tried to limit Cassie's interactions with him. For many years, the only way they could see each other was through court based supervisions. It was at one of these supervisions where Scott gave Cassie a rather ugly looking teddy bear, which Cassie adored. At that visit, Scott was told by Maggie to attempt to get his own apartment and his own job if he wanted more stable visitations with his daughter. However when that failed, Scott entered in a job to steal a piece of technology from Hank Pym, a deal which went south and saw him arrested again, causing Maggie to petition the court's to sever his parental rights. Cassie didn't seem to understand this, and was angered by her mother's actions after seeing her father behind bars, presumably for the last time. One night, though, Cassie and Maggie were visited by the Black Ant, Eric O'Grady, who held them hostage in an attempt to lure out Lang, who had become the new Ant-Man in the intervening period. Scott would arrive, much to Cassie's surprise, and the two would do battle miniaturized in her bedroom. Eventually Scott was forced to shrink in between the molecules of O'Grady's suit, destroying it and reducing him to a small puddle of protoplasm. Not knowing where her father went, Cassie called out for her "daddy." This echoing voice in the void is what brought Lang to his senses inside the Quantum Realm and allowed him to find a way to grow back to normal size. Afterwards, Maggie brought Scott back to have a more active role in Cassie's life, much to her delight. However, this relationship between Maggie and Scott was strained by the events of the Avengers Civil War. Despite this, Cassie was left to stay with her father while he was under house arrest (and Maggie was "overseas" with her new boyfriend). Cassie enjoyed spending time with her housebound father, and was also happy to be going to a leadership camp for young girls in the hills outside of San Francisco. Her plans with Scott were altered slightly when Scott was drafted by the Pym's, 4 young time travelers, and SHIELD to participate in thwarting the second Chitauri invasion. Cassie was later reunited with her father. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Cassie left for the leadership camp without her father being recruited by SHIELD (and with Scott still suffering from a Quantum Displacement Disease that would have killed him if not for the intervention of Hope van Dyne). Cassie helped her father repair his Ant-Man equipment while she was at camp, and witnessed him turn into the Giant Man to stop a dam from bursting, saving the life of her and everyone else in the campsite below. However, her joy turned to sorrow when Scott was later trapped in the Quantum Realm as a side-effect of the Snap of Thanos, as she came home to an empty house. It is unknown what happened to Cassie in the intervening time period between the Snap and the Skrull Invasion, though she has hinted that her mother was also killed by the Decimation. Through sheer determination she found and poured over the notes of Hank Pym and Bill Foster, and was able to eventually recreate the Pym Particle formula and regulator helmet (though not the insect communication devices). She took the super-hero name Stature and began fighting for justice in the western United States following the Skrull Invasion. In one such town she took up residence in, she came across Lita Barton, the new Hawkeye, as she was hunting supposed Skrull activity in the area. In reality the "Skrull" in question was a Skrull/Human hybrid by the name of Teddy Altman. Cassie initially fought with Lita before divulging Teddy's secret, and the pair fought to defend Teddy and his mother from government agents. After the death of Regina Altman, Lita and Cassie took it upon themselves to raise Teddy and became deep seated friends. In 2038 the group grew by one more as they encountered William Maximoff, aka Wiccan, and his mother the Scarlet Witch during a fight with the forces of The Leader. The group then began trying to recreate the Quantum Tunneling Device of Bill Foster as a way to travel through time and rescue their loved ones, before being drafted by Tony Stark and the Wakandans to form the core of the New Avengers, defeating the Mandarin and resuming their hero work throughout the world. In 2039, Cassie finished her prototype device and opened a portal to the Quantum Realm, inadvertently releasing her father back into the Macro World in the process. After a tearful reunion (and finding out that she and Lita couldn't travel back in time due to the rules of Quantum Signatures), Cassie helped perfect the Quantum Traversal Vehicle for the four time travelers who could. She was presumably killed by the destruction of this Earth by the World Devourer, Galactus. Powers & Abilities * Technical Proficiency: Cassie has shown that she has a rudimentary understanding of electrical devices, likely inherited from her father. AS STATURE * Shrinking Ability: As Stature, Cassie possesses the full compliment of shrinking tech that was developed by Hank Pym and Bill Foster. While she cannot control insects like her father could, she could utilize the rest of the Ant-Man tech fully (including, presumably, the Giant Man tech, though that was never shown.) * Technical Wizardry: She was able to understand and duplicate the complicated tech of both Pym and Foster in developing her own version of the Ant-Man suit (albeit with help from a duplicate suit her father had been working on in case of emergencies). * Stingers: Adapted from the Wasp's suit, Cassie was equipped with bio-electric stingers that could stun opponents into submission. * Martial Arts Ability: Likely due to her need to survive following the Snap, Cassie developed strong martial arts skills through unknown means. Weaknesses Cassie possesses no special protections from normal harm. As Stature, she did not possess the ability to speak with insects as her father did. Also, she had the same weaknesses from a technical standpoint (though possibly more enhanced, as she was not fully aware of concepts vital to her time travel plan such as the laws of Quantum Signatures). Film Details Cassie Lang appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. A future version of the character is portrayed by Chloe Grace Moretz. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Abby Ryder Fortson. * Ant-Man (2015) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Avengers: Infinity (2019) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters